Teacher
by SpecialHell
Summary: AU SLASH Mac/Everyone  or just about


_A/N. This is a very AU story, in which cathouses are legal all over the USA, and the New York crime lab is actually a brothel. Mac is the owner of said brothel, and as such he has obviously tested the merchandise. There's no explicit slash in this story, but there are about 5 different slash pairings.  
There's also a surprise mention of characters from a different show – 5 points if you guess the character and the fandom :P  
__Explanation over; please enjoy the story…_

_

* * *

_

Mac looked out over the silence of the night. For once, he was thankful for a quiet evening with no complications on the floor. It was times like this that made Mac's mind wander; his memory slipping back to the years he'd spent managing this business.

He still remembered the first man he'd employed; all dirty blonde hair and startling green eyes. He'd spent a happy few weeks training that young man; his perfect, bright smile calmed Mac's fears of entering this line of work. He'd stayed with Mac for two years, before being sent to an old Marine buddy. Mac got too tired of the fights his girls had over the stunning Italian. From what Mac had heard, the young man had been forcibly retired by his boss soon after arrival. Apparently they were now engaged. After _him_, Mac had steered clear of employing men for a while.

Then there was Danny. His cocky stance and wry smirk hooked Mac from the start. Expressive blue eyes, framed in wire-rim glasses shut down Mac's senses. Danny was experienced, but played innocent very well. The sheer sexuality that radiated off the blonde was too much for even a former marine to bear. Mac had barely gotten his office door shut before he had Danny squirming under him and begging in Italian. Even now, Danny was more than welcoming when Mac found himself in his employees quarters. More than once Danny had sought Mac out, which made the older man feel pretty good about himself.

Of course, Mac was an equal opportunities kinda guy, and this was an equal opportunities establishment he ran. Which is where Sheldon came in. Hawkes was the only man in the building who catered solely to female clientele. He brought in good money, and never seemed to have an empty night. Something Mac greatly respected; aside from the man himself. The fact that he often found his female employees sneaking out of Sheldon's room of a morning was quietly overlooked, since Hawkes had required no training and was pretty much pure-profit for Mac.

Don hadn't been so easy. He'd been sent to Mac from uptown. A friend had asked him to take Don; claiming a traumatising event had made him useless. Mac hadn't agreed; believing nobody was beyond saving. When Flack had first got there; he was too afraid to be touched. It had taken three months before Don would be alone in a room with him, and another two before he'd allow physical contact. It took six months in total, but Mac eventually broke him down with soft touches and whispered words. Flack began to trust him after that, but it was clear he would be no good in a submissive situation. That was how Don became the premier dom of not only Mac's business, but practically the whole town. Men and women alike would flock to him; loving the way those large hands grasped and moved them. Lately Mac had noticed another person appreciating those hands. He wondered how long it would be before Danny came and told him they were in love. A soft smile graced his lips at the thought. Danny and Flack would make a great couple.

Maybe he could start selling threesomes.

A soft sigh pulled Mac from his reverie, and he looked over at his latest addition. No more than a boy really, Adam was barely 23 and when he'd come to Mac a month ago, he'd been as innocent as the day he was born. Wide eyes betrayed fear and excitement the first time Mac had kissed him, and those same eyes held nothing back as Adam relayed his story when he was asked. Mac had never met someone so honest before. Going back over to the bed, Mac sat down and looked at Adam's sleeping form. There was something different about this man. Something pure. Mac was afraid to spoil it by letting Adam out onto the floor. Maybe he was getting soft with his age, or maybe just a little more possessive. As if it had a mind of it's own, Mac's hand reached up; tangling fingers through Adam's feathery hair. Adam's reaction was immediate, even in sleep. Pressing into the touch, Adam's hand wrapped itself around Mac's wrist; pulling the older man down to him. Mac let himself be pulled; realising in that moment he wouldn't be putting Adam to work.

The End.


End file.
